After The End
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: After the end of the series, Mireille and Kirika go back to their apartment in Paris, but will they continue working as assassins? What does the world have to offer them? And will they be able to tell each other about their feelings? MireilleXKirika Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi, everybody! After sometime away from Noir I'm back with this one, I really hope you'll like it and tell me so (please, review XD), there'll be a lot of things about the series since I've just rewatched it and many characters won't appear since this happens after the end of the series and most of the characters died O.O

Have a nice reading!

**_Chapter 1_**

Mireille's arm tightened around the girl's waist as they walked away, the warmth of Kirika's body against hers, the small yet strong hand on her shoulder, even though both her arms were hurt she'd never let go of the Japanese girl, no, never again…

"We'll arrive at the car very soon." the blonde commented smiling a little to hide how worried she actually was, Kirika's wound was serious and, even if she had been through something like that and survived, Mireille worried, she had worried the first time and she'd worry the second, the third, always for the younger girl had become unbelievably important to her.

"Mireille…" the blonde shivered when she felt Kirika's breath against her neck. "Why did you park so far?"

"Well I, I couldn't approach you discretely if I were using the car."

"Hum…" the Japanese girl agreed.

"Does it hurt?" Kirika lifted her head, the blonde was serious, eyes fixed on the horizon but what caught the girl's eyes was how beautiful the Corsican looked. "Kirika, something wrong?"

"No, I'm okay." Mireille didn't feel so sure though, if everything was 'okay' why had the younger girl taken so long to answer?

They finally got to the car and the blonde helped Kirika into the passenger's sit, the younger girl closed her eyes, she felt so tired and the wound still hurt horribly. Mireille stared at that small yet extremely appealing body and carefully pushed a hair lock away from the girl's eyes, with the same hand she traced Kirika's lips gently, how she longed to kiss those delicious lips…

"Mireille…" the blonde startled and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, let's go." Kirika heard the door being closed and, as Mireille walked to the other side of the car, she touched her lips, but when she touched them herself her body didn't shiver in the same delicious way it had when the blonde had touched them, Kirika sighed.

Mireille turned on the car and gave the Japanese girl one last look before starting to drive, they still had a long way back to Paris, but Kirika seemed alright, her breath became slow and steady obviously sleeping and the blonde realized that soft sound relaxed her a lot, she smiled within herself.

* * *

Kirika opened her eyes slowly; she was at their room, back at Mireille's apartment in Paris. She reached for her wound and felt clean bandages; she managed to sit despite the pain and was surprised to see her blonde partner sleeping in a near chair, a book on her lap and a tired look on her beautiful face.

The Japanese girl didn't know what to do, should she wake Mireille up and tell her to go to bed? She approached her face to the blonde's and smelled Mireille's soft perfume; she could have stayed like that forever…

"Kirika, what are you doing?!" the younger girl backed away, for probably the first time in her life she didn't know how to answer.

"Mireille, I—"

"You had a fever! You should be resting!" Kirika laid down again when the blonde pushed her lightly, she smiled relieved and also happy because Mireille worried about her it seemed.

"I'm sorry, Mireille." the blonde stared sleepily at Kirika, she looked better, Mireille had almost freaked out when she touched the younger girl's forehead and diagnosed a fever, fevers were extremely dangerous and she knew it. "I'm sorry." Kirika repeated and the blonde sank back in the chair.

"Why do you always get hurt? You scared the hell out of me… Like that other time you got shot." Mireille confessed a little frustrated.

"You scare me too… You always act without thinking."

"Oh, sorry if I'm not an emotionless machine!"

"Emotionless?" the Japanese looked puzzled, had the blonde always thought about her that way? "That time in Taiwan I was so worried about you I couldn't concentrate."

"As if!" Mireille couldn't stand the calm _emotionless _way Kirika spoke, even in a moment like that, that was supposed to be an argument but while the blonde yelled in anger the other girl's tone continued normal.

"You're too beautiful, Mireille… The assassins we fought were all somehow interested on you."

"Bullshit!" Mireille felt her face burn; did she just hear from Kirika's straight face that she was beautiful?

"I saved you from Silvana and Shaoli and Chloe and—"

"Oh, shut the hell up, will you?" the Japanese girl obeyed and looked thoughtful for some time.

"But when I went to rescue you in Taiwan, you tried to stop me. Why?" the blonde was caught off guard, she looked away blushing lightly.

"Well, there were a lot of guys and I didn't know Chloe was helping you…" she lied, she remembered it all too well to know that, the moment Kirika started walking towards her and that bunch of guys, she panicked, she didn't want to lose the girl, she would've blamed herself forever.

"Hum…" Kirika looked thoughtful again.

"Good night, Kirika." Mireille said getting up and headed to the living room.

"Good night, Mireille." the younger girl closed her eyes letting a small smile play at her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! I was so happy with the reviews that I decided to update sooner than planned. Now, doesn't that make you happy? XD Just one last thing before I let you read... I'll probably be travelling after Christmas, for a week or two, so I'll be unable to update during these days. I'll give you more information when I have more... O.O' Have a nice readinga and review, onegai!

**_Chapter 2_**

Kirika left the small kitchen with the tray in her hands, she found Mireille as she had left her, sitting behind her laptop. The Japanese girl placed the tray on the table and sat, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"So you remembered I wanted to have a cup of your tea when we got back." the blonde said still staring at the screen.

"Hai." Kirika agreed, waiting for the woman to join her, but she didn't move. "Mireille?"

"Sorry, I was distracted." Mireille got up and looked around for any usable chair, since they had been attacked by those masked men the apartment looked awful, but that reminded her of something else… "Kirika, do you remember that fateful night we were attacked by those masked guys?"

"Hum…" the short haired girl nodded as she handed the blonde a cup full of hot tea.

"I have been wondering… When Chloe pointed the gun at you, why didn't you do anything? Mireille finally lifted a chair and sat, her eyes never completely leaving the other girl's ones.

"I had transformed into a monster back then…" Kirika avoided the blonde's eyes fixing her gaze at one of the bullet holes in the wall. "It would've been better if she had killed me."

"How can you say such thing?!" Mireille's tone startled the younger girl, who turned her confused dark eyes to suddenly angry blue ones. "I mean… I…" the blonde immediately tried to explain but found no words.

"Mireille…"

"No, forget about it." Mireille got up and walked to the window, the single thought of losing the black haired girl made her eyes water and she couldn't let herself be seen in such weak state.

"Mireille…" Kirika got up and walked to the blonde, she didn't know what to say so she simply hugged her friend from the back feeling Mireille shaking with sobs. "I'm sorry…"

"I thought I'd lost you…" the blonde sobbed, hiding her face behind her hands, the feeling of Kirika's body against hers made it even more difficult to regain control, she wanted to turn around and kiss the girl fully but she couldn't, no, she had to keep her feelings for herself or she might lose her beloved forever…

"I'm sorry…" the Japanese girl muttered again, maybe she should let go of the blonde now, but she found out she couldn't, the warmth provided by the older woman felt so good and somewhere along the way her heart had started beating incredibly fast, she closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

"Kirika?" Mireille called after sometime, she had finally calmed down but the younger girl didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. "Kirika, I'm afraid I have to go back to work."

"Sorry, my mind really traveled for a second." the Japanese girl started cleaning up since their tea didn't seem to be continuing. The blonde watched the other girl's moves, so Kirika had been thinking about someone else while hugging her… And she had even thought for a second that… How ingenuous of her, and she considered herself an intelligent woman.

Mireille sat back behind the laptop and continued her search for a new apartment, but despite her efforts she couldn't concentrate. Who could Kirika have been thinking about? Chloe maybe? Or, perhaps, a guy? Had she met anyone lately? She had been with Mireille most of the time and the blonde didn't remember anyone suspicious…

"Mireille?" Kirika had been standing behind the blonde for a few minutes now, but the blonde never moved, was she really reading that page?

"Don't scare me like that! Dammit!" Mireille jumped on the chair.

"You're looking for a new apartment…" there was a small hint of sadness in Kirika's voice, which captured the blonde's attention.

"Well, we can't continue living like this, specially if we are going to become 'normal people'."

"Are we not normal?" the younger girl asked confused.

"That's not what I meant. What I wanted to say is that if we stop working as assassins we won't like our living room to remind us of our old life."

"Hum…" Kirika assimilated the words for a few seconds. "There are a lot of good memories as well."

"Yeah, I know." Mireille sighed and closed the laptop. "But those we have to keep within our hearts."

The Japanese girl watched as the blonde got up and disappeared into the bedroom, she remembered the many meals they had had in that pool table, the way Mireille held her glass, the smile on her face after she took the first sip of a good tea, the intense way the woman reacted to Chloe's unexpected visit, the thoughtful way she sometimes stared at Kirika while chewing, small memories yet so precious and it all had happened in that, no destroyed, room.

Mireille reentered the living room to find the short haired girl standing in the same spot she had been minutes ago, she was probably thinking about this mysterious person she loved, the blonde knew she was and that knowledge made her unbelievably angry. She cleared her throat loud enough for Kirika to startle as she sat back on her chair and started another search for apartments.

The sun was gone and the light that came from the screen when Mireille turned on the laptop almost blinded them both, the short haired girl turned on the lights and pulled a chair next to the blonde's, she wanted to help in the search even though she wasn't sure her friend would still want her around by the time of the moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **People, people... I'm traveling the day after tomorrow... This is a Xmas gift for ya! Hope you like it, I'm not sure when I'll be back, in about two weeks probably. Sorry, I'm sorry for myself too. XD Hate going to the beach. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See ya in 2009! And, please, review! ;)

_**Chapter 3**_

Mireille opened her eyes and stared at the empty place beside her, Kirika had probably got up early and gone to the park to paint as usual… She had started painting again since they came back from The Mansion, she used to paint with someone, didn't she?

Oh, yeah… Now the blonde remembered it. Was that guy the one Kirika had been thinking about? Sounded probable because the younger girl had learned to paint with him and now she was painting again… To remember him, obviously.

The idea made Mireille feel sick, she got up, changed her clothes and left after the Japanese girl, just to make sure she was okay or that's what the blonde told herself…

When she got to the park she immediately spotted Kirika sitting under the same tree she used to share with that guy back then, that only made Mireille even more certain of her theory.

"Mireille…" Kirika sounded surprised, the blonde had never liked to watch her paint not even sit under a tree and do nothing, so the black haired girl didn't expect to see her there.

"Kirika, that guy you used to paint with…" Mireille sat beside her friend. "Did you like him?"

"Like?" the younger girl wasn't sure about what the Corsican really meant.

"Yeah, like…" the blonde repeated unable to use 'that other word'.

"I guess I did, he was a good friend." Mireille sighed relieved. "By the way, you didn't answer me when I asked you at the time… Why were you so eager that I didn't continue to see him?"

"That was… Because… I knew there were people following us and he'd probably end up the way he did… I was just worried about you, I didn't want to see you sad…" the blonde seemed to snap out of her trance and looked nervously to Kirika hoping the girl hadn't been paying attention, unfortunately for Mireille, she had. "Because, you know, if you were sad that would be bad for our business."

"Oh, is that so?" the younger girl asked a little upset.

"Why are we talking about this anyways?"

"You started."

"I have to go." the blonde got up trying to hide how red she was.

"Wait! I'm going with you." Kirika closed her sketchbook, organized her paints and got up, running after her partner.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch somewhere different today…" Mireille commented when the other girl caught up with her.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Any suggestion?"

"Well, when I was walking this morning I saw a Corsican restaurant and I…" Kirika blushed. "I thought about you. I've never tried Corsican food…"

"I guess I still remember a few recipes… Would you like it if I cooked for you?"

"Mireille…" the girl's eyes were shining with happiness, but she didn't know what to say.

"Kirika?" the blonde stopped walking and turned to the other girl.

"Sorry, I'd love it!" Kirika smiled, such a beautiful smile it left Mireille wordless.

They walked in silence back to the apartment and the blonde went straight to the kitchen telling the other girl to wait because it was a surprise.

Kirika sat beside the kitchen's door and smiled savoring the fact that Mireille was cooking specially for her, she didn't understand exactly why she was so happy and why thinking about the blonde always brought a smile to her lips.

"Mireille?" she suddenly remembered something she wanted to say.

"Hum…?" Mireille's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"I'm jealous of you." Kirika waited for an answer but all that was left was silence, so she continued. "That time your uncle came back, I loved to see you happy but I hated the way you talked about him… I was angry when he made you sad." she chuckled bitterly, remembering how it had felt to see the blonde sad and absent-minded. "When I saw Silvana kissing you I felt weird but when I listened to you talking with your uncle on the phone I knew that weird feeling was what we call jealousy."

Mireille came walking slowly from the kitchen, her face was emotionless but her eyes had something Kirika noticed when the blonde kneeled in front of her.

"You knew my uncle wanted to kill you, so why did you follow me that night?" there was a small hint of anguish in her voice.

"You were going there to kill him… Your uncle… For me?"

"No, it was because he was in our way." Mireille answered with conviction.

"Hum…"Kirika agreed and the blonde got up, walking back into the kitchen.

"It will be ready in a few minutes!" Mireille normalized her tone, for a second she had almost kissed the younger girl, actually she had gone back into the living room to do exactly that, if the question hadn't popped into her mind she would've probably done it… Love was turning her into a fool!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, people! Having a good time? I'm finally back it seems. XD In this their relationship in finally stepping forward but it will also step backwards before really developing... Sorry, if there's any mistakes, I have just typed this and I was so worried about not making you wait too long that I didn't reread it. Oh, and I'm not sure if they went to Taiwan or Thailand... I'm sticking with Taiwan anyways. XP Please review and if you have some time to spare visit my profile and take a look at my _Fairy Tale Project_. See 'ya!

**_Chapter 4_**

She had no clue why but Mireille seemed to be avoiding her lately, the blonde woke up early and left, when she came back it was always either early evening or night. Kirika felt awful, it had to be her fault but since she didn't know what she had done to upset the blonde she couldn't make up for it.

The door opened and the Japanese girl jumped to her feet startled by the unexpected entry of Mireille. Had anything happened? The blonde avoided looking at her as had become usual in the last few days and went to their room followed closely by Kirika, who wasn't going to let the other girl run away this time.

"What are you running away from?" she attacked, watching as Mireille tensed significantly.

"Running away? Me?" the blonde avoided Kirika's inquiring gaze.

"Yes, Mireille. I didn't want to presume you were running away from me, but that's quite obvious by the way you're acting, so tell me _why_!" Mireille was surprised, she'd never seen the girl acting so sure of herself and talking so confidently, at that moment she thought Kirika looked even more beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Kirika." the blonde sighed sitting on the bed. "I just can't stand you mourning Chloe anymore…"

"But she was my childhood friend." Kirika's outburst was over as she justified her actions like a child to its mother.

"I know, it's just that when Chloe told me the two of you were the real Noir, I felt like I was losing you and the other day you started declaiming that poetry or whatever it was together… I'm sure I saw you slip between my fingers… You looked a lot closer to Chloe than you'd ever been to me."

"So… Does that mean you're jealous of me?"

"No, that's only the reason why I don't like you mourning her." Mireille wouldn't admit her jealousy so easily and the black haired girl knew that, that's why she was smiling.

"She really did love, didn't she?"

"Love? Do you know what you're saying?" the blonde looked serious.

"I'm not sure but when she kissed me…" Kirika stopped at the expression on Mireille's face as she got up.

"She kissed you? Chloe kissed you?"

"Hai."

"How many times? Where?"

"What kind of question is that?" the younger girl blushed.

"Did you like it?" the blonde's voice was bitter and Kirika stared at her confused, why was she asking all those questions? Why did she suddenly care? "You loved her back! It was Chloe you had been thinking about!" Mireille stopped yelling and looked furiously at the Japanese girl, who had backed a few steps surprised or even scared by the blonde's reaction. "You cheated on me…"

Kirika watched in silence as the older woman sat on the bed again and hid her face behind her hands sobbing, the black haired girl searched her mind for something she could say, she knew Mireille had been suffering, she had been suffering since the day she lost her parents, she had been lonely since then and now Kirika was all she had, the fear of losing the younger girl to Chloe was overwhelming.

"Mireille…" Kirika sat beside the blonde and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Do you remember how I started to treat you after we came back from Taiwan?"

"You started to treat me differently… More openly and cheerfully." Mireille lifted her head and she shivered at the smile on the other girl's face, she knew that smile for she had given it to the short haired girl many times herself.

"That's because I had realized that I love you." Kirika forced herself not to look away when her cheeks started burning, her whole body was shaking with anxiety and she fought the urge to shout.

The blonde had know the girl loved her the moment she saw that smile on the Japanese's face, that was the 'I love you' smile, a smile so unique it couldn't be misunderstood and Mireille's heart started pounding as she gapped trying to find the strength within her to apologize and tell the girl how much she loved her.

Kirika's heart had stopped beating, she could swear, her breath was caught in her throat and her hands brushed feverishly against one another. It was taking too long… The blonde was disgusted, she could tell by the despair she saw in the blue eyes as Mireille gapped, she felt her heart sinking, her eyes watered and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying.

"Mireille, I understand that you hate me right now but… just…" Kirika's voice failed her, tears no longer under her strict control. "Just don't tell me to leave like you did the other time!"

"Kirika…" the blonde's heart ached as she watched her beloved crying so desperately, eyes closed tightly, knuckles white as her hands grabbed the fabric of her pants.

Mireille caressed the girl's hair and cheeks, whipping away salty tears, she watched as Kirika opened her eyes, surprise evident in the dark orbs and the blonde gave her a genuine smile for a few seconds before pushing her lips against the younger girl's swollen ones.

For a moment Kirika only enjoyed the smooth feeling of Mireille's lips against hers, she didn't dare moving or she might wake up in her bed and discover it had all been a dream, suddenly though, she felt the blonde's tongue tracing her lips, asking for permission to enter and that she was willing to give as she met the foreign tongue with her own, she felt Mireille's hands against her back, pulling her closer and she tangled her fingers in the blonde's silky locks.

"Mireille…" she moaned when they finally pulled away, the tears came back as quickly as they'd gone and she threw herself in the embrace Mireille offered. "You're not gonna tell me to leave, are you?"

"Baka…" the blonde whispered in Kirika's native tongue, feeling the girl in her arms shiver. "I'd never do that."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi, people! And so another Sunday starts... I hate Sunday because tomorrow's Monday that's why I'm updating on Sunday, because I love updating! And so do you, I believe. XD In this their relationship will have steped back so that they can finally move forward. Confusing? But real life is like this and WOMEN are confusing... :S Have a nice reading, please, comment and I'll see you next Sunday!

**_Chapter 5_**

"Here we are!" Mireille took a deep breath and opened her arms as if she could embrace their brand new apartment with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, 'so that we can have our privacy even though living together' she had told the younger girl when she had showed her the blueprint, Kirika seemed to like the place as much as her and they bought it as soon as they could.

"Looks a lot smaller with the furniture in." the black haired girl commented, she had liked the place a lot when Mireille showed her the blueprint, it wasn't too big neither too small, it was just perfect for the two of them but the idea of having to sleep separated still upset her… After that kiss she had shared with the blonde the previous week she thought their relationship would change for better but it didn't. Mireille seemed to have completely forgotten what happened and Kirika didn't want to pressure her in anyway so she kept silent.

"Have you chosen your bedroom, yet?" the blonde turned to the other girl grabbing her bags.

"I'd like to stay with the first one."

"That's okay with me." and with that Mireille went to her bedroom to unpack.

Kirika stood there admiring what just didn't feel like home yet, to her right the white sofa with the TV and the coffee table, to her left the dinning table and behind it the counters, refrigerator and stove, the kitchen. She wondered if it would feel more like home if she added a few plants to the still inexistent decoration.

"Mireille, could you come here for a second?"

"Oh, yeah, just a second." the blonde came from her bedroom with the box where they had put their plates, cups, glasses and other kitchen stuff, she placed the box on the dinning table.

"What do you think about putting a vase beside the sofa? Do you think it'll block the passage?" Kirika watched carefully as Mireille's normal expression turned into a thoughtful one, she was probably trying to picture what the Japanese girl had in mind.

"No, I don't think so… Go ahead, it'll look great I'm sure." the blonde smiled. "Have you ever thought about being an architect or a designer? You're very good at decorating."

"I'll definitely take that into consideration when I go to college." Kirika blushed; she didn't remember ever receiving a compliment like that from Mireille.

"It won't take long…" the blonde looked thoughtful again. "You planning to leave then?"

"Would you like me to?"

"That's not the point…" Mireille opened the box she had brought and started taking everything out of it. "I'm not in your way, you know? If you want to leave or stay that's up to you."

"You really don't care, do you?" Kirika's sad tone brought back the blonde's attention. "Everything you do that I think you're doing for me, because you feel _anything_ towards me, you are actually doing because you need my help with work or because you can't bring yourself to tell me that deep inside you hate me!"

"Hate you? Whoever told you that?" Mireille was shocked, it was true that she hadn't been able to tell the girl about her feelings; she couldn't even admit it to herself that she had fallen in love, but she had never thought she would hurt Kirika in anyway.

"No one needs to tell me... I _killed _your family, how could you not hate me?" the girl stared at her hands as if the blood of the blonde's family was in them, forever, never to be washed. "I'm leaving." she stated grabbing her two bags and turning around towards the door, as she started walking though Mireille ran past her, blocking her way.

"I'm not letting you go."

"Are you finally going to keep up to our promise?" Kirika was serious, she didn't care if she died at that moment, she had nowhere to go and she didn't know what to do next, not without the blonde, yeah, that was it, she really did love Mireille after all and she couldn't go on if she wasn't loved back.

"Kirika, I…" the Corsican swallowed the lump in her throat, she had to say it, it was now or never. "I want you with me; I don't want you to leave, I…" Mireille could swear her heart was beating loud enough for their neighbors to hear it but the anxiousness she saw in the other girl's face pushed her forward. "Why do you think I kissed you?"

"Why?" Kirika was expecting something else but she did answer anyway. "Because I was crying and I had just told you I loved you."

"No, it wasn't pity." the blonde approached her and took her face between her hands. "I wanted that as much as you did, because…"

"Because?" the younger girl couldn't stop herself, the touch of Mireille in her cheeks burned her whole body and felt unbelievably erotic.

"I love you." Kirika's eyes blurred with tears and she heard the blonde sniffing, she hugged Mireille, letting her bags fall to the floor as they lips met a second time shyly at the beginning but when their tongues touched the kiss deepened passionately leaving them breathless and flushed.

"Have you finished unpacking?" the Japanese asked as they held each other closely.

"No, not yet."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine. Do you?"

"I don't have that many clothes." silence fell between them for a few seconds but it was a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the warmth of the other's body.

"I was wondering…" they said together and started laughing.

"You go first." the blonde said smiling.

"I was wondering… I know we have two bedrooms but…"

"Do you want to make my bedroom _our _bedroom?"

"What about the other one?" Kirika felt so happy, the only way to keep herself from jumping around was to keep talking.

"A study would be good; actually the desk's going to be delivered this week."

"So you had planned a study since the very start?" the younger girl blinked surprised.

"Good excuse for us to share a bedroom, isn't it?" Mireille blushed, Kirika only smiled to her knowing their relationship had finally developed into something… Wonderfully new.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou, minna! I'm still quite sleepy... zzzzz But since it's Sunday, here I am! Mireille gets a job! Wow! I had to thought a lot about what she'd be 'cause, you know, poor thing doesn't have much experience in anything. XD Hope you'll like it and, please, leave me a review!

**_Chapter 6_**

She was sitting on the sofa with the news paper lying open on her lap; she had circled a few announcements and was wondering if she really wanted to be a secretary or something like it when the door opened.

"Did you find anything?" Kirika asked throwing her school bag on the coffee table and sitting beside the blonde.

"I guess…" Mireille turned to her. "Do I look like a secretary?"

"Hum…" the black haired girl shifted so that she was kneeling on the sofa, looking straight to the older woman she pushed back the blonde locks and held them in a ponytail as she stared thoughtfully at her 'work'. "Your voice is beautiful but you don't look like a secretary… Maybe if you wore glasses."

"Glasses?"

"Hai." Kirika smiled at the blonde's confused expression. "Have you never seen the secretaries that appear in movies? They tie their hair back and wear glasses."

"Oh, Kirika, come on!" Mireille pushed the younger girl, who laid down against the arm of the sofa and giggled.

"You can do anything, Mireille."

"Can I?" the blonde put the newspaper aside and crawled on top of Kirika. "Being a secretary isn't that difficult… You just have to answer the phone, organize paper and stuff like that."

"What if your boss asked you out?"

"Sorry, I'm not available."

"That's great but the boss will insist…"

"What are you now? A fortuneteller?"

"I'd like to work as a fortuneteller."

"Well, then… Tell me, what am I gonna do now?"

"Kiss me maybe?" the Japanese girl smiled, Mireille's blonde hair fell life curtains around their faces.

"You're good! We might make some money, after this…" the blonde pressed her lips against Kirika's gently nibbling at her lower lip as she pressed their bodies flush together.

"Mireille…" the black haired girl whispered reluctantly breaking the moment. "I'm sorry, but I have homework to do."

"Of course you do!" Mireille pulled away, blushing at her own thoughts, they had given a big step already, if she forced herself on Kirika she could end up screwing it all. "I'm going to buy lunch."

"Okay." the Japanese girl sat up blushing, she could notice a hint of nervousness in the blonde's voice and she understood her difficulty resisting to give another big step so soon, lust was evident in her blue eyes. Kirika shivered with the memory.

"Want anything especial?"

"What? Oh, no, you can choose."

"Be right back." Mireille gave the younger girl one last look before closing the door behind her, she could swear she had a fever, but she felt unbelievably good.

* * *

"Kirika, I got it!" the black haired girl pressed the phone closer to her ear. "I got the job!"

"The secretary one?"

"Yeah." Mireille sounded as if she still couldn't believe.

"I told you! You can do anything…" Kirika smiled brightly as if, somehow, the blonde could see her.

"Do you wanna have dinner at that restaurant we used to go to? I feel like celebrating."

"Dinner? Just the two of us?"

"Kirika, it's always been just the two of us." Mireille chuckled. "I'll pick you up in thirty minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

The waiter gave them the menu and left to attend another table, they discussed for a second about what to order and called the waiter sending him away with their orders.

"How long has it been since we've last come here?" Kirika felt strangely uneasy, she was as nervous and as excited as if they were in a first date, but weren't them somehow?

"It's been quite long already." the blonde took a sip of her wine.

"I really can't drink? Not even if you're with me?"

"How old are you? I'm not gonna risk it, are you?"

"I'm seventeen." the younger girl looked a little upset but it wasn't because of the wine it was because Mireille never asked anything about her, her birthday was gone and she just couldn't tell the blonde straight on the face that if it was her birthday she wanted at least a hug.

"I'm sorry." the blonde's hand on hers made Kirika snap out of her thoughts. "I did buy you a present but then we received that letter with the page of the Soldats' book and… You understand, right?"

"You know when my birthday is?" Mireille saw the stunned expression the younger girl was making and forced herself to explain.

"The day we first met, when you were sleeping, I researched a little about your background."

"So you know when my birthday is?"

"Kirika, I just told you I even bought you a present. Are you alright?"

"I just… I thought you didn't care because you never asked me but now I know you never asked me because you already knew! I'm so happy!" Kirika smiled squeezing the hand on hers.

"I'll give you your present when we get home." Mireille smiled, she probably wouldn't be celebrating anything if the younger girl wasn't by her side.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Good morning, everybody! First of all I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my grandfather who's turning 83 today and who's as healthy and as stubborn as ever, I'm so similar to him in so many ways, sometimes I think I am his daughter. XD Ah! And I guess I should like to tell you that I have already written up to chapter 11, this is my last free week and I intend to write more what I surely will. I still have to type it all so, no pressure! Hope you'll like the chapter, please, review! :D

**_Chapter 7_**

"But won't that be too much for you?" Mireille asked as she sipped her tea.

"I can handle it, Mireille, you'll see."

"There's no need to worry, we still have enough money from our 'last jobs'."

"That doesn't matter. I want to work, I want to help you." Kirika insisted and the blonde sighed.

"I guess you can take care of yourself but I can't help but worry."

"Don't worry. I'll keep my good grades."

"I know you will, you are the best at everything you do."

"We have to stop complimenting each other all the time… We almost sound like…"

"Girlfriends?" Mireille smiled delighted.

"I was going to say newly-weds but… What are you smiling at?"

"Kirika, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Do you still need to ask?"

"I thought it would be nice to ask instead of automatically assuming that we were girlfriends the moment we first kissed."

"You are so reasonable… And then _I_ am the emotionless and calculating one." the black haired girl smiled.

"Hey! I never said that!" the blonde got up and walked to the other girl, who had started doing the dishes.

"Maybe not calculating but emotionless I can remember quite well… It was right after we get back from The Mansion, I was still recovering, we started discussing over something and you said something about you not being an 'emotionless machine'."

"And don't you already know that you can't pay attention to what I say when I'm angry?" Mireille hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on the delicate pale neck, which sent shivers down Kirika's spine.

"It's hard not to pay attention though." silence fell between them while the black haired girl continued to wash the dishes with the other's arms around her waist and her chin on her shoulder. "Mireille, you look thoughtful… What is it?"

"I'm going to work on Saturday and I was wondering if you'd like to meet my boss and office… You don't have classes, do you?"

"Of course not! It's Saturday!"

"Oh, well… You never know." Kirika chuckled.

"So you have your own office?"

"I didn't tell you? It must have slipped my mind."

"But are you allowed to take me with you?"

"As long as you don't disturb me while I'm working…"

"Like you're doing with me right now?"

"No one hired you to wash the dishes, you won't lose money if you don't of if you take a little longer to finish…"

"Again, you are _so_ reasonable!"

"That's something you'll never be able to change. I guess."

"Hum… You guess, so you're not sure."

"I can never be sure of anything with you around…" Mireille turned the girl in her arms and kissed her slowly then roughly and desperately her hands running up and down Kirika's arms as she fought the urge to breath.

The Japanese girl didn't want to give up the blonde's tongue in her mouth neither the touch in her arms but she was aware of the growing sexual tension between them and she didn't feel ready just yet, so she delicately pulled back breathing heavily as she locked gazes with Mireille.

"Homework." Kirika breathed and sadly it wasn't only an invented excuse.

"Go, I'll finish the dishes."

* * *

Kirika stared blankly at that beautiful red haired woman Mireille had introduced as her boss, Tanya Chesterlane. She seemed to be cheerful but at the same time smart and tricky as any business person, she was almost forty and single as the blonde had told her in their way there.

"So _you_ are Kirika, Mireille's famous roommate."

"Girlfriend." the Japanese corrected surprising both other women.

"Kirika…" Mireille whispered reprehensible.

"It's okay, Mireille. Nothing fairer than claiming what's yours, specially in a world like ours, full of thieves." Tanya presented them with one of her genuine smiles.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Chesterlane." Kirika smiled herself and offered her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." the red haired woman accepted the hand.

"I was wondering, Ms. Chesterlane, if Kirika could stay with me, only for today." the blonde asked gently.

"Of course, just stop calling me 'Ms. Chesterlane', makes me feel old… Call me Tanya." the black haired frowned at that but Mireille didn't notice.

"Excuse us, then." the blonde pulled Kirika with her out of Tanya's office into her own. "What did you do that for?" Mireille asked when the door closed behind them.

"I don't like that woman, be careful around her, will you?"

"You're being childish, Kirika."

"_Will you_?" the girl emphasized.

"I will, I will! Now let me get to work." as the blonde turned to her papers and Kirika peeked at the door behind them, she could be almost sure that Tanya woman had done it on purpose just to have the fun of making Mireille and her fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, people! How are ya' doing? My classes restart tomorrow... Vacations will be over... New teacher, new grade, new books, more homework. Scary, isn't it? But don't worry because I'll keep writing AND updating on schedule. I'm a scheduled person. XD Thank you all for your reviews so far, hope you'll enjoy this chapter (8 posted in February, 8)! And, please, continue reviewing! :D

**_Chapter 8_**

Mireille knocked and the voice inside told her to enter. Tanya was sitting behind a pile of paper and the blonde could barely see her.

"Sorry, Mireille, but could you stay longer today? I'm afraid I won't be able to finish all by myself…"

"No problem, I just have to phone Kirika."

"Thank you, Mireille."

* * *

Kirika opened the door of the refrigerator and stared at the soda cans and milk bottles, Mireille had just sent her a message saying she'd have to work until late so she wouldn't be able to make it for dinner.

The movie they had planned to watch together that night was prefect to distract the black haired girl from her current thoughts, she worried about Tanya… Mireille could be working or having dinner with the red haired woman, to Kirika it all sounded pretty much the same.

She threw herself on the sofa with a can of Coke in one hand and the remote control in the other, turned on the TV and waited for the movie to start, the only thing left for her to do was trust Mireille and that she thought she could do.

* * *

The phone rang and they exchanged an anxious look before Kirika answered. Mireille, who was cooking dinner, put the knife aside and listened to the few words the younger girl spoke with the unknown caller.

"I got the job!" Kirika shouted slamming the phone back in place.

"Congrats'! What did you apply for?"

"Shop attendant."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember." the blonde resumed cooking. "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Will you wear an uniform?"

"No, I don't think so…" the girl looked thoughtful for a moment and then started setting the table. "It's a small store, not a supermarket."

"Pity. You would look beautiful with a red shirt and a badge."

"Very funny."

"No, I mean it." Kirika stared suspiciously at her girlfriend.

"Whatever. What are you cooking?"

"Our 'Sunday meal'."

"Pasta." the black haired girl corrected. "Why do we always eat pasta on Sundays?"

"My mother used to cook for the whole family on Sundays and pasta's that kind of food everybody likes, so… Pasta!" Mireille served them and sat. "You don't mind if I continue with the tradition, do you?"

"Of course not! After all…" Kirika stared at her plate. "It is a way to keep them alive."

"Kirika…" the blonde stood up and kneeled beside her girlfriend's chair. "I don't blame you, I never will… You were a child at the time and I believe the horrible things the Soldats put you through were more than enough to make you pay, if you think you need to."

"I don't know…" the dark eyes were filled with tears. "Mireille, I don't deserve this happiness… I don't deserve you…"

"Do something for me, then." those words made the girl lift her head to meet gentle blue eyes. "Stay by my side as they would have, never leave me, for the rest of my life."

"Mireille…" Kirika relaxed into the blonde's embrace letting her tears fall, she had had nightmares her whole life, she had never slept peacefully after that day until she met Mireille, Mireille would keep the nightmares away, she knew it.

"Sounds like we just got married…" the blonde whispered thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't mind that." the Japanese girl pulled away smiling and wiped the tears away. "I love you."

Mireille had opened her mouth to answer when it was suddenly filled with Kirika's tongue as the girl explored her mouth rather aggressively, in need to give proof to her words, the blonde also couldn't ignore the capable hands that managed to go under her shirt, caressing her belly upwards until they found hardened nipples.

"Ki-Kirika…" the blonde moaned making an inhuman effort to pull away from what she most wanted and probably also needed. "The food is getting cold."

"Mireille, I know you want this… I—"

"Don't! Let's just not hurry things, okay?"

"Okay." the younger girl blushed, she had let herself get carried away, she wasn't ready for that at the moment… _They _weren't.

"I'm _so _hungry!" Mireille sat again and started eating.

"Mireille…" Kirika was still a little upset but the blonde couldn't really blame her, she just hoped she'd see that smile she loved so much again, soon.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." the girl blushed again lightly.

"You're welcome." that was all Mireille could say.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! How was your week? Mine was quite tiring since my vacations are finally over, but that's not the worst the worst is that I didn't write anything at all this week so you could say it was very unproductive. Ah! Next week we celebrate carnival here in Brazil and my parents want to travel... Result: I won't be able to update next week, so sorry. I'll figure out how to make up to you, ok? Have a nice reading and, as always, please, review!

**_Chapter 9_**

Kirika closed the laptop angrily, it was the second time that week that Mireille had to work 'til late and the Japanese girl suspected she might not be working at all... She knew she was being excessively jealous but she couldn't help it.

She grabbed her jacket and called a taxi, her gun was under the bed and for a second she considered taking it with her, she wasn't about to lose control so she left it behind promising to get rid of it someday soon.

It seemed to take longer than usual to get to the building where the blonde worked even though, after taking a look at her watch, she noticed it had taken only two minutes longer.

The elevator took her to the fourteenth floor in a matter of seconds and she was about to knock when she heard voices.

"So, what's next?" Mireille's voice sounded.

"Next is this."

"Here?"

"No! Not there…" Tanya practically moaned, that was when Kirika opened the door boiling with anger to find a scene completely different from what she had imagined…

The blonde was sitting behind her desk with a pen in her hand, she looked like she had just signed the paper laying in front of her and her red haired boss was sitting opposite her, pointing at the paper.

"Kirika? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Mireille looked worried and puzzled.

"You're working!" the black haired girl stated and Tanya started laughing.

"I'm sorry." she managed to say still between laughs. "You really thought I was interested in Mireille?"

"You did sound and look like you were…" Kirika blushed, angry at herself.

"I like teasing but, believe me, I'm straight."

"That doesn't make me less worried… Mireille's attractive to everybody." she mumbled.

"Kirika!" the blonde snapped, blushing at the girl's sincerity. Tanya started laughing again.

"I'm sorry, Mireille…"

"I guess I should be angry at you for not trusting me…" Mireille sighed. "But I'm also delighted you are so jealous towards me."

"Don't blame it on her, Mireille." the red haired woman cut in. "I'm a big tease."

"Let's just forget it ever happened." the blonde said and Kirika let go a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"It's late… We've done a lot." Tanya commented looking at the pile of paper they had already gone through. "What about dinner?"

"The three of us?" Mireille asked stunned.

"I wanna make up for my behavior when we first met." she told the Japanese girl.

* * *

"So? She's nice, isn't she?" the blonde closed the door when they were already inside the apartment.

"Yes, you're right."

"Trust my love for ya', okay?" Mireille approached and caressed the girl's cheek lightly.

"Hai." Kirika whispered before they kissed slowly, enjoying every second of intimacy. "Mireille, do it…" she breathed when the blonde's hands grabbed her shirt.

Mireille nodded knowing somewhere inside that the time was right and that she couldn't hold back any longer, she threw the girl's shirt on the sofa and let her tongue travel all over Kirika's neck, collarbone and breasts feeling the small hands tighten in her hair when she licked a pink nipple.

Her hands worked on the girl's pants as she licked further and further downwards, Kirika shivered when the fresh air touched her now bare legs but no sensation could beat the blonde's tongue against her wet panties, her knees weakened and she was forced to hold onto the table beside her to stop herself from falling.

"Kirika, are you okay?" Mireille broke the contact to ask, a little concerned about the speed they were going.

"Yeah…" the younger girl moaned at the loss of contact and made an effort to pull off her last piece of clothe.

"Allow me." the blonde panted kissing the pale hands before carefully removing Kirika's panties. "You are beautiful…"

"Mireille…" the black haired girl blushed when her dark orbs met blue ones.

When Mireille's tongue wondered around her groins Kirika's breath hitched and when it finally hit her clitoris a strange wave of pleasure crossed her body, so strong she couldn't suppress the moan that came to her lips and the smile that curved the blonde's before she continued dancing with her tongue all over the younger girl's vagina.

Kirika's body tensed little by little as the pleasure increased, she was hard as a rock when the feeling of the tip of Mireille's tongue inside her pushed her over the edge, all her muscles contracting and her head spinning, she would probably have fallen if she hadn't been holding onto the table, knuckles white.

"Mi-Mireille... That was…" she panted as the blonde stood up. "Wow…!"

"I know." Mireille hugged the girl close, feeling unbelievably happy and in peace. "When you feel ready I'll let you do the same to me."

"I'll try my best, that I promise you."

"And I'll make sure you keep that promise."

"I definitely will."


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, people, I'm back! Apparently... :P I went to the cinema yesterday to watch Milk and I'm not sure I've stopped crying yet, never a movie touched me so deep, but that's probably because I'm gay. XD I won't make you wait longer, have a nice reading and, please, review.

**_Chapter 10_**

"Mireille?" Kirika turned on the sofa to look at the blonde sitting at the table behind her with the laptop.

"Hum?" Mireille continued typing.

"May I bring a friend here tomorrow?"

"I guess so, as long as _you _make lunch."

"What's the problem with making lunch?"

"If I cook something your friend doesn't like, I'll be blamed by both of you."

"I still don't get it, but I'll cook so don't worry."

"So, who is this friend you're bringing?"

"A classmate who came from Japan… We became friends because I'm Japanese too."

"And what are you going to do? Don't tell me you're gonna have a sleepover party here."

"Do I look like someone who holds parties?" the black haired girl arched an eyebrow.

"You never know, right? But if one day you decide to have a party… Make sure you consult me first."

"And what makes you think I wouldn't?"

"You never know, Kirika."

"It's the second time you say that in less than a minute… Are you sure you're listening to me?"

"I'm pretty sure I am."

"Okay." Kirika sighed.

* * *

She had just grabbed her purse to go to work when the door opened and Kirika entered followed by a Japanese boy, Mireille froze looking from one face to the other.

"Mireille, this is my friend, Shimazu Keitaro."

"Nice to meet you." the boy said with an obvious Japanese accent, the blonde seemed at loss for words but it lasted only a few seconds.

"Kirika, I've got work to do so I won't be able to have lunch with you. I'm sorry."

"It is okay, Mireille. We'll be fine."

"Well, then… I'm leaving… You two… Huh… Take care." Mireille tried hard not to run, she crossed the room with a few large steps and closed the door behind her, she knew what was going to happen…

It was the first friend Kirika made, the first boy… Soon she would start feeling funny, she would spend more and more time with him, think about him all the time and, eventually, she would discover she was in love with him. What about her? She was a woman; she'd have to accept being exchanged for a guy, that was the natural order of things.

She took a deep breath and headed to work, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

"Kirika, I'm leaving!" Mireille said opening the door; the girl came running from the bedroom.

"Where are you going? I thought you would spend the afternoon with us today. Keita is about to arrive."

"Tanya and I are having lunch with an English client." the blonde lied but Kirika could never tell.

"Ah… Sorry, you must be in a hurry."

"I… I am. See ya'!" the door banged close and the Japanese girl stared blankly at it for some time, she didn't know why but Mireille never stayed home when she invited her new friend… Was it a weird kind of coincidence? If something was troubling the blonde she should have just said it.

She was still staring at the door when the bell rang; she opened for Keitaro and let herself fall on the sofa.

"Hey, Kirika-chan, what's wrong?" the boy sat beside her.

"I think Mireille's avoiding me somehow… Not all the time, but occasionally."

"Hum…" he looked thoughtful for a moment then turned back to her. "Do you think she has a problem with me?"

"With you? Why would she?"

"I'm not stupid, Kirika-chan. I know you two are together."

"Oh… I probably should have told you…" Kirika moaned.

"It's okay, but about her avoiding you… Could it be that she's jealous of me?"

"No, if she was jealous she would stay around to make sure I was 'safe'. It must be something else… But what?"

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"You don't know her… Mireille doesn't like talking, most of all about her feelings. Except in a few rare occasions."

"Do you think you could make and use one of this occasions?"

"Probably."

"Well, then I guess we should start doing our homework." Keitaro looked at his watch.

"Yes, that's the best we can do for now." she granted him with a smile before she went to get the materials in the office, she couldn't know what Mireille was thinking but she knew how the blonde's mind worked… She would make theories based on how she interpreted others' actions and her theories and assumptions were not always right. Kirika chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" the boy asked when she came back with the things they'd need.

"Real life… That's what's funny."


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Good morning, everybody! Today Mireille will confront Kirika about Keitaro, or maybe the opposite since Mireille's pretty sure of her suppositions. And I was wondering... It's a custom for people to join the names of the couple into one, so would it be Kireille or Mirika? XD Either sounds pretty weird to me... I guess I will just stick to the Mireille X Kirika, thing. ;) Please, leave me a review when you're done.

**_Chapter 11_**

She entered the elevator and sighed; she didn't know how long it would still last, how long it would still take before Kirika came to her wanting to make her understand that now she loved the boy.

The doorbell like sound told her that she was on her floor and when the door opened she hoped she had taken the stairs, if only she had known she would meet him in such a fashion…

"Hey, Mireille, what a surprise to see you!" Keitaro greeted her in his own enthusiastic way.

"Yeah… Indeed." She sounded no happier than a zombie. "Did you finish whatever you two had to do?"

"No, it is quite an extensive work but it's late, so I guess we'll finish it another time." he smiled, all the time, Mireille noticed, _her girlfriend _must really make him happy.

"Oh, well, I'll probably see you soon then." she stated rather bitterly. Keitaro laughed wholeheartedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be away this week." the blonde arched an eyebrow at this. "Visiting my parents." he justified.

"I take it they are still in Japan."

"Yes, they are."

"Hum…" Mireille looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Good trip, boy." she finally said patting him on the shoulder before moving towards the door.

"Thanks and good night."

"Good night."

He entered in the elevator and the door closed behind him, she sighed yet again, there were being extremely tiring days and she couldn't remember the last time she had been able to concentrate on anything, even sleeping, without the tormenting visions of Kirika leaving her for the boy flooding her mind.

She opened the door to a dark living room, she could hear the water running in the bathroom what told her the black haired girl was taking a shower and she did not even turn the lights on as she left her purse on the table and let herself fall on the sofa shutting her eyes tightly.

By the time Kirika had finished her shower she had already slept and awaken, she was dozing again when the lights were turned on, burning like the sun against her eyelids.

"Mireille! Are you alright?" the voice sounded genuinely worried but all Mireille could do was groan as she tried to open her eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"No more than fifteen minutes, I guess. I bumped into your friend when I arrived." the blonde sat up giving some space to Kirika, who sat beside her visibly interested.

"You did?"

"Yeah, he told me he was traveling for the week."

"He's going back to Japan to see his family."

"That's what he said." there was silence between them, a weirdly uncomfortable silence, and when Mireille made an attempt to get up and go to the bathroom, the girl spoke.

"Mireille, we need to talk." the blonde sighed, for the third time since she had entered the building and let herself fall back against the sofa's cushions, she had to admit she had been caught off guard, she thought there was still sometime before this talk had to take place.

"Kirika, you don't need to explain anything to me, I understand it perfectly, that's the natural thing after all and I… I feel very glad for you because being like me is pretty hard; the prejudice isn't completely eradicated yet. We cannot walk hand in hand or kiss in public without being noticed and now you'll be able to do all that…" Mireille blinked once, twice, she had prepared herself so hard not to cry and now she couldn't master the tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't need to pretend you don't know, Kirika. These tears, they are only tears of happiness that's all. I do hope you will be very happy together."

"_You _will? Mireille, you don't think—" the Japanese girl sighed. "Look at me. Mireille, look at me. Look at me, dammit!" that finally caught the blonde's attention and Kirika held her face with both hands. "I love _you _and _only _you, as natural as it may seem I'm not changing you for a guy. No, not ever. The very thought is… disturbing." she chuckled.

"So you and that boy are not—"

"No."

"So you are not leaving me?"

"No."

"Thanks, God!" Mireille let her head fall backwards as she closed her eyes with relief.

"You get to conclusions too fast, Mireille…"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do! Promise me you'll talk to me next time _before _getting to your conclusions."

"Fine, I promise."

"Good." the girl smiled and leaned in placing a gentle kiss upon the blonde's lips in answer to it Mireille held her tight and deepened the kiss hungrily, she had been avoiding contact with her girlfriend lately sure that Kirika would leave her and now to know it wasn't true made her need for the girl even bigger.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Good morning, sunshine! XD *gets a bullet on her head* I don't have much to say, just that these girls are still going to go through a lot before this story is over... And also, since I know nothing of French I stole the title of Disney's Little Mermaid music Les Poisson to name the restaurant. What a creative writer! O.O Have a nice reading and, please, review!

**_Chapter 12_**

"Kirika, upwards." Mireille moaned. "Now harder. Yeah, that's it… There's a spot downwards too."

"Mireille, I have only two hands!"

"That's not what I'm complaining about…"

"I know but your back is wide and my massaging skills are not the best…" the girl looked upset.

"They're good enough for me." the blonde turned on her back smiling at Kirika, who sighed and sat on her girlfriend's stomach.

"I could have just paid you a real masseuse…"

"But she would never be as beautiful as you as well as she'd never have your touch which to me is so arousing…" Mireille sat up, the girl slipping to her lap and kissed a black eyebrow.

"You've been so charming lately…"

"Is that bad?"

"No! No, not really." Kirika blushed but did not look away as she continued. "But it is so attractive, other people will get interested on you." the blonde chuckled.

"And then they'll discover the reason I'm charming is that I'm happy and the reason I'm happy is because I have _you_."

"You are indeed charming!" the black haired girl hugged Mireille tightly as they laughed, they pulled away staring at each other before approaching their lips tentatively, when they were almost touching the doorbell rang.

"Shit!" the blonde swore under her breath and Kirika giggled. "Just when I intended for us to spend a few more hours without moving from the sofa…"

Mireille got up, not noticing the red color her girlfriend's cheeks had turned, and walked to the door opening it to an old man with a white mustache, wearing a black suit.

"Miss Mireille Bouquet?" he asked politely looking to the woman in front of him and the girl on the sofa behind her.

"Yes?" the blonde asked.

"I'm here in behalf of my master, Mr. Fabian Fontini, who really wants to talk with you; he claims you met when you were children."

"Fontini? I don't remember but I guess I can meet him…"

"May I come too?" Kirika jumped of the sofa towards the two.

"I'll have to ask Mr. Fontini but I'm almost sure it will be alright, Miss. Now, if you'll excuse me for a minute, I have to phone my master." he made a short reverence and turned to the elevator with the cell phone he took from his pocket.

"This is so weird!" the younger girl whispered laughing lightly.

"Too weird if I may say it…" Mireille agreed, eyes never leaving the black shape of the man.

"He wants you to join him for dinner at the Les Poisson tonight at seven."

"We'll be there." the blonde nodded at him and he left after another reverence.

The silence lasted for a few minutes as they gathered their thoughts and sat back on the sofa after closing the door.

"You really don't remember him?" Kirika asked finally.

"The name is quite familiar but I can't recall actually meeting him…"

"This is going to be pretty interesting."

"You think so? I'm not that sure…" Mireille shook her head slowly; she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

The Les Poisson was a five stars extremely expensive restaurant located in one of the biggest financial centers of Paris, they got there at seven fifteen having been delayed by the slow traffic and the difficulty to find adequate outfits for the occasion, Fabian was already waiting for them in a very excluded table, a sign that he wanted to have a serious talk.

"Good night, ladies." he said getting up and walking towards Mireille whose hand was immediately under his lips. "Mireille Bouquet, what a pleasure it is to meet you after so many years!" he then turned to Kirika with a confused expression. "And you are?"

"Kirika Yumura." the black haired girl offered politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Fabian kissed her hand and gestured towards the table making sure his guests were sited before he went back to his own chair.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fontini, but I'm afraid I can't remember meeting you…" the blonde broke the shot period of silence.

"That's not a problem, but you do know who I am, don't you?"

"Yes, you are quite famous, actually, since your family owns two of the biggest vineyards in Italy."

"True enough." Fabian smiled proudly. "But those vineyards are going to be yours as well."

"Mine?"

"Yes, as soon as we are married that is."

"As soon as you're what?!" Kirika choked on her drink.

"You heard me, Ms. Yumura. Now, Mireille, we have to start planning the wedding as soon as possible."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna marry you?" Mireille sounded as she felt: incredulous.

"I was going to get there…" he signed for one of the waiters, who immediately brought him a black folder he took some papers from. "This contract was signed by our parents twenty years ago, it is a marriage contract."


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Good morning, people! Last chapter you had a little sample of what's to come... A lot of trouble! XD Oh, and I should say... Even though I speak a latin language I know almost nothing of Italian so I'm not sure the expression I used is correct, what it is/was supposed to mean is tranlated in the end. Have a nice reading and, always, let me know what you think! ;)

_**Chapter 13**_

For anyone who looked they were friends sharing a meal or maybe business partners discussing a thousand dollar deal, but there was something very important lacking, Mireille noticed, there was no air to breathe.

"Is this for real?" the blonde finally managed sounding a bit skeptic.

"Oh, yes, it is." Fabian carried on smiling.

"Are you sure this contract is legal? No! Even if it is, do you really wanna do this?"

"Ma que cosa!*" he exclaimed to himself looking around angrily. "Isn't me being here enough of a proof to you?"

"No, it's not. Perhaps you wanted to discuss it with me and _only_ discuss it?"

"What is there to be discussed? The contract's clear enough to me."

"Look, Mr. Fontini, this contract was written a good while ago; our parents didn't know what our futures would be like… They just wanted to be sure we would have good lives."

"No, Ms. Bouquet, you made the wrong idea of it… They _did _know what our futures would be like, because they planned it, and the proof is this contract." Fabian lifted the paper in front of their eyes.

"I don't think your parents would want you to be unhappy though." Kirika, who had been quiet for sometime now, finally spoke.

"How could we possibly be unhappy?" the Italian man asked confused.

"Well, that's because—"

"I'm already seeing someone." Mireille cut in.

"Seeing? Stop _seeing_, then. Or are you, maybe… In love?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Who is he?"

"Why would that make any difference to you?"

"Exactly, so why not tell me?" but Mireille didn't like the gleam in his eyes.

"Because it really is none of your business." then Kirika got up, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mireille, I'll be waiting in the car, excuse me." she said as quickly as she disappeared.

"Don't try to fool me, Ms. Bouquet." Fabian hurried when the blonde stood up to follow her companion, he succeeded in stopping her. "It's pretty obvious to me that you and that girl, , are romantically involved."

"I've already told you that—"

"It's none of my business." he completed and Mireille felt her anger rise. "But will you really refuse to do what your deceased parents wanted you to? For the sake of an impossible relationship?"

"It's not impossible."

"Somehow, at the beginning, it is possible but what will happen when you want to give the next step? You're neither allowed to get married nor to adopt a child."

"That's not a problem, not for the two of us, believe me we've been through a lot worse. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a relationship to work on." and with these last words the blonde left, trying hard to forget Fabian's words but unable to completely do so.

* * *

Kirika didn't know exactly what had happened, all she knew was that Mireille had refused to acknowledge her as her girlfriend and she didn't like that and she also knew that had she been with her gun Fabian's body would be now lying in an eternal sleep.

"Thanks, God, you're here." Mireille said taking her seat.

"I told you I'd be here."

"But I feared you wouldn't." the blonde sighed and continued. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad?" Kirika bore her buried her eyes into blue ones. "I don't know. I don't feel anything right now and I can't remember how I was feeling before you entered the car."

"Then my being here unables you to feel anything?"

"No, it unables me to be mad at you."

"That's good." Mireille smiled brightly. "Because Fabian seems to be pretty sensitive and not half as stupid as I thought."

"So he knows we're…"

"He does, he said so himself."

"Did he threaten us or something of the kind?"

"No… Why?"

"That's what you feared he would do and why you hid our relationship from him, am I right?"

"Always." the blonde smiled obviously relieved but the younger girl was serious.

"What are you going to do?"

"Refuse it until I convince him to burn that contract."

"Is it really going to be that easy?" the Japanese girl muttered to herself.

"Let's go home…"

"Yeah…"

"Are you really not mad at me?" Mireille gave her girlfriend a side look before starting the car.

"No, I'm not."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"For real?"

"Mireille! I've told you, I'm not mad at you!" all the blonde could do was smile to herself and how lucky she was to have Kirika.

***Ma que cosa! = What the hell! or any rage expression of the kind.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! Here's the fourteenth chapter, right from the oven to your machines. XD **Sex** in this and a lot of emotion from now on as things start getting hard on them... I'm so evil. òó Please leave a review and if you have time to spare after that... Take a look at my _The Noir Song Challenge, _that is if you haven't looked yet.

**_Chapter 14_**

"_Mireille." her mother called her, arms open and a smile on her face._

"_Mama!" four year old Mireille ran giggling into the awaiting arms._

"_Do you want to go to the park?"_

"_Park! Park! Park!" the girl exclaimed clapping her small hands. "Mama, AH we GON to se the DUS?"_

"_Of course we are going to see the ducks! They live in the park, remember?"_

"_Daddy said it is their… OME."_

"_Home, darling, home."_

"_OWME." she tried._

"_You're almost there."_

"_AMOST."_

"_Yeah, almost." they laughed together._

Mireille sat on the sofa, her head fallen backwards as she stared at the ceiling, how could she go against her deceased parents will? She had loved them more than anything and they had loved her just as much but it was right that they didn't know how the future would be when they signed the contract, wasn't it?

Had her parents really wanted her to marry the Fontini's heir? If they had she should probably do it, even at the cost of her happiness and Kirika's but the black haired girl would eventually get over it, she knew so.

"Mireille?"

"Mama?!"

"Mama? No, it's me, Kirika." the girl kneeled in front of the blonde and looked into her eyes. "Where were you?"

"Oh, far away I guess."

"Wandering if you're doing what your parents would have wanted you to?" Kirika's hands squeezed her girlfriend's knees.

"Maybe they really wanted me to marry—" Mireille didn't finish because her mouth was suddenly filled with the younger girl's tongue and she couldn't suppress a moan.

"If you think it is best for you to marry him then do so, I'll understand." Kirika smiled gently sitting beside the blonde. "But I won't agree with it."

"I'd never want you to but I believe it is for the best."

"Let me make love to you then and keep my promise."

"Kirika…" Mireille whispered as she lay on the sofa, eyes fixed on the dark ones above hers.

A shy delicate finger traced her lips for sometime before it was replaced by gentle lips, which licked and nibbled while an agile hand traveled under her shirt to her hardening nipples, scratching, grabbing, squeezing, forcing her to hold back her breath.

She helped Kirika remove her shirt and lifted her hips slightly so that her pants and panties could also be removed, when she was fully naked the black haired girl resumed her ministrations, her fingers making their way slowly downwards as her mouth replaced her hand against Mireille's nipple.

Kirika stopped reluctantly when her finger reached the blonde's most intimate parts, but she received a nod and a reassuring smile, so she proceeded toying with Mireille's clitoris, rubbing gently and then roughly against it as moans erupted above her.

"Oh, Kirika… Fuck me already!" the Corsican's hand grabbed the other girl's one and guided it to her wet entry pushing a finger inside.

Black eyes watched curiously as the woman's body tensed and squirmed when that only finger moved inside her, a second finger was soon added only to intensify the reactions as Mireille begged her to move faster and faster until her insides clenched against Kirika's fingers, a groan escaping her tight throat as her whole body tensed only so that it could completely relax seconds later.

"Mireille…" the blonde opened her eyes slowly and shifted on the sofa so that she was sitting and staring at a teary eyed Japanese girl.

"Kirika, it was perfect, you don't need to cry…" Mireille caressed her girlfriend's cheek wiping away a few tears. "Or was it something I said?"

"No!" Kirika looked to her hands. "I just… I…" she lifted her head, black eyes blurred with tears, "I love you so much! I don't wanna lose you…"

"I love you too, I always will." the Corsican blinked back her tears and hugged her beloved to her as tightly as she could. "It has to be done though… for my parents."

"Un." the black haired girl nodded against Mireille's chest closing her eyes and breathing in the woman's sweet scent. "May I visit you?"

"I don't know, but I'll definitely come by often."

"What if he forbids you?"

"He'll be my husband, Kirika, not my boss."

"Husband… It doesn't sound right for you to have a… _husband_." Kirika spoke the last word as if incredibly disgusted by it.

"Really? What sounds right for me, then?" the blonde smiled. "To have a wife?"

"Almost." the younger girl pulled away. "To have _me_."

"Never before has something sounded so right to me…" Mireille whispered. "But now, since I'm already naked, why don't we have a prorogation?"

"That'll be more than welcome." they exchanged a long kiss and got up heading to their bedroom to make their last night as a couple last forever if not for real at least in their happiest memories.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Good morning, everybody! I had quite a week... And the result is that I feel like strangling my sociology teacher. XD Not likely though. Here's the fifteenth chapter and if you'd like to give me ideas of fandoms and fairytales for my Fairy Tale Project (take a look at my profile for more information), please, do so. Have a nice week and, as always, leave me a review!

**_Chapter 15_**

Fabian looked at the woman across the table and smiled, he was engaged to Mireille Bouquet, his plan was working out just fine, he'd never wanted any of this, he had dreamed of falling in love and taking his chosen one across the world with him, his family had enough money to spare but they also had other plans for his life…

Study, become head of the family business, marry the Bouquet's daughter, expand the business even more, make more and more money and make sure he left an heir behind to follow his steps.

It was trying to follow these steps that after fifteen years or so he started looking for Mireille, he discovered she had recently move into a new apartment and that she was romantically involved with a _younger woman_, she was happy and in love. Fabian had given up both and so would do everyone who crossed his way.

"I'll schedule the wedding, do you have a day off? There'll be a lot to get ready."

"I have Saturday and Sunday off."

"Good." he gestured to his assistant, a blonde quiet man, and he wrote something down in what looked like a diary. "Tony, make sure I have Saturday and Sunday off too. Is there anyone especial you'd like to invite to the wedding because the guest's list is almost complete."

"No…" the blonde thought about a certain Japanese girl but she wouldn't like Kirika to see her get married to someone else and she was sure the girl wouldn't want to be there either. "No, not really."

"Okay. Tony, invite those other people we had listed in case there were vacant spaces in the guest's list."

"Excuse me, Mr. Fonti—"

"Fabian." she frowned at that but corrected.

"Excuse me, _Fabian_, but how many people are you going to invite?"

"About four hundred." the blonde assistant was the one who answered and Mireille's face immediately showed her surprise.

"Four… hundred?"

"All the important people in both our countries, my dear." the Italian business man justified.

"But I thought we would have a small and private ceremony!"

"Sir, I'm sorry but you have an appointment in thirty minutes." Tony whispered loud enough for the woman to hear.

"Oh, my… It really is late! I'm sorry, bela* Mireille, but I'm afraid we must leave now."

She watched quietly as he apologized and left with his assistant, not before giving her hand a quick peck, she sighed, she could hardly have a meal in that man's company, how was she even able to imagine spending the rest of her life with him? He was false, he was so cold and unfeeling when he showed any emotion it was obvious that it was artificial. Mireille had never seen a person act like that… and for a moment she pitied Fabian Fontini.

* * *

Kirika woke up to a dark living room, she had fallen asleep while doing her homework, using her notebook as a pillow, it was now five past seven and the doorbell was ringing, she lifted her aching head staring at the table for a few seconds before getting up to answer the door.

"Coming!" she yelled trying to remember where she had left her keys, when she finally found them and opened the door she was met by a smiling Keitaro.

"Lost your keys again?"

"Yeah, you could say so." she yawned discreetly.

"Why is it so dark in there?"

"Oh, I fell asleep while doing my maths homework." Kirika admitted not seeing a reason to lie and the boy chuckled. "Wanna come in?"

"Yes, if it's not a problem…"

"Oh, no. Mireille's having dinner out tonight, don't worry." she opened the door wider so that he could pass and closed it behind them after turning on the lights.

"I heard she's getting married… Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't need your pity." she tried to sound as emotionless as possible.

"I know that." he was serious. "But maybe you need my support, don't tell me it's been easy for you because I know it hasn't. Your love was true."

"Yes, I guess…"

"Come on, Ki', you can trust me." he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she turned away trying to hide the tears that insisted to come out.

"We act as best friends and even though sometimes it feels like nothing has changed, there is the ghost of the separation floating over our heads and the feeling of emptiness I have without her kisses and caresses… Without her love." Kirika finally spit out unable to control herself anymore, emotional stress catching up with her.

"It's gonna be alright, after sometime you'll get used to it."

"No, I won't!" she shouted desperately. "I'll be all alone again…"

He tried to hold her but ended up on his knees as well, watching as the girl hid her face behind her hands and sobbed, he never thought she would be suffering so much and he hated to see her like that but he didn't know how to help her, so he gently pushed her hands aside and lifted her face holding it between his hands.

"You won't be alone, I'll be there for you."

"Thank…" Kirika wanted to finish but his lips had been pressed on hers.

***I'm still disgusted with that final scene... Ewwww! Can't believe I had to write that. XP**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Happy Easter! Today's Easter, right? I'm not cristian but I'm not that lost either. XD So, I know you don't wanna be reminded of what happened at the end of last chapter, neither do I, but that'll be necessary so that you can understand this one. Not too difficult to imagine what will happen though, huh? But let's stop imagining and read it, oh, and don't forget to leave me an Easter review! :D

**_Chapter 16_**

"Kirika?"

"Mireille!"

"What the fuck is going on here?" the blonde felt her body burn with rage, she had thought Kirika didn't like that boy, no, not in this way and now… "Get out of here!" she yelled at Keitaro, who got up slowly, legs trembling. "I told you to get… out… NOW!"

"I-I'm sorry!" the boy still managed to say before he ran through the open door banging it closed behind him.

"How dare you…" Mireille stepped closer to the Japanese girl, throwing her purse angrily on the sofa. "You lied to me and now…" she grabbed her blonde hair with both hands desperately. "Here of all places, in our home!"

"Mireille, you misunderstand everything!" Kirika finally organized her thoughts enough to understand what was happening. "I didn't kiss him, _he _kissed me and you did not give me the chance to ask him why!"

"Why?! Oh, my God, Kirika! How can you be so clueless? The boy fucking loves you _that's _why!"

"Love me? No, he was just lending me his shoulder to cry on and you know why I was crying? Because of you! Because _you _are driving me crazy!" the black haired girl got up, rage filling her body as well as she branded her fists in front of the blonde's eyes.

"Oh, now _you _kiss someone else and it's _my _fault?"

"Yes, it is! And you've got no right to say anything about it because you are _marrying _someone else!"

Mireille was quiet then as she watched Kirika regain her breath, fire still shining in the dark depths of her eyes, she knew the black haired girl was right, they were no longer together and she was engaged to Fabian Fontini, the wine millionaire, like he was called by the press, she had no right to stop or forbid the girl to see Keitaro.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"It's okay, I'm glad you appeared when you did."

"Huh?"

"I would not have liked to tell him I don't reciprocate, he's my friend so it wouldn't have been good." they avoided each others eyes. "Anyways, you're early."

"Yeah, Fabian had an appointment or so he wanted me to think…"

"You think he's seeing someone?"

"Him? No, all he thinks about is money."

"And you?" Kirika's eyes finally found the blonde's. "What do you think about?"

"Why such a weird question all of a sudden?" Mireille turned away. "I've gotta start packing."

"Already?!" Kirika immediately regretted showing her surprise and corrected herself. "I mean, I thought you were leaving after the wedding only."

"One day before, but the wedding will be in two weeks or so."

"Two weeks? Is that enough time to plan a wedding?"

"Yes, when you're rich and you've got a personal assistant and a bunch of servants."

"I wished you could stay a little longer…" the black haired girl whispered.

"So do I." the blonde's answer brought Kirika's attention back but the woman was already going to her bedroom.

"Mireille… I love you." she whispered to the empty space in front of her.

* * *

She didn't know what would happen or what she'd say but she had to go to school and she would have to meet him, talk to him, settle things, so she walked calmly, opened the classroom door and went straight to him.

"Keitaro, listen. I can imagine why you gave me that kiss and I hope you noticed I didn't kiss you back." Kirika tried not to sound intimidating but the only thought of her best friend kissing her made her sick.

"I know, Kirika-chan, and I'm sorry, I should have talked to you first instead of kissed you but you were so sad and I… I really didn't know what else to do."

"Well, I don't know what I would have done were I in your place, maybe I would have done the same so… I accept your apology."

"Thanks." he gave her a shy smile. "But our friendship won't be the same anymore, will it?"

"I don't know… Only time might heal us but my memory isn't very good, remember? I lose my keys all the time, losing some unwanted memories for a change will do good." she smiled kindly and he nodded.

"What about Mireille? Did she break up with you?"

"We are not together, Keita'. She's getting married in two weeks."

"Two weeks?! But didn't she just get engaged?"

"He seems to be in a hurry, Mr. Fontini…" her voice was bitter and she looked away.

"Your not fighting for her, are you? Because if you were, I doubt she would be marrying him."

"She's fighting her heart already, she doesn't need to fight me too." she smiled, soundlessly thanking him for the support.

"I'm not that sure fighting you would trouble her, it might even clear her mind."

"No, the only ones who can convince her otherwise are her parents and they are long deceased. It's my fault; I'm paying for it now."

Keitaro didn't understand why it would be Kirika's fault but he didn't ask, her trust in him had already been badly affected and the teacher had just arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Good morning, everybody! I'm so happy today! We have holidays here in Brazil this week so I don't have classes until Wednesday. XD What a lazy person I am. In this week's chapter Kirika and Mireille say goodbye for real... And a new character appears! Will this be a good thing? Or not? (Feel like a cartoon narrator right now...) Read and review!

**_Chapter 17_**

"So… This is it." Mireille looked around one last time, her blue eyes memorizing every detail until they landed on Kirika's. "I left some old junk behind, it's in a box in the back of the closet, do what you like with it."

"Un." she looked to somewhere on the floor.

"I'm leaving then."

"Un."

"Goodbye." the blonde grabbed her bags and turned walking towards the door.

"Mireille!"

"Hm?" Mireille turned fighting her emotions but her eyes begged for Kirika to ask her to stay.

"Sayonara."

There was silence and only silence while she waited for the elevator, put her bags inside it and, when the door closed, she had tears in her eyes, her legs were weak, her heart was broken.

"I'm getting married tomorrow…" she sobbed.

* * *

"She's really gone?" Kirika asked the white door and let herself fall on the sofa, all she felt like doing was closing her eyes and sleeping forever but she couldn't stop the tears coming from her eyes, the pain in her heart was so strong she thought she'd die, she was far from it though and as if to prove her that her legs started moving on their own.

They carried her through the door to the emergency stairs, the world moved so fast around her and she finally realized she was running, her assassin agility as good as it was months ago but now she wasn't running for death she was running for life and the other zillion things Mireille meant to her.

When the door of the elevator opened she had arched her back trying to breathing in some air, her lungs burned but she had succeeded.

"Kirika?" the blonde's voice showed her surprise.

"Is it… to late… for me to… ask you not to go?"

"Never." Mireille pulled the girl inside the elevator and kissed her thoroughly taking her breath away again as they went back up. "Oh, Kirika… If we just… If we had continued being assassins maybe this wouldn't be happening…"

"Mireille…" Kirika could only cry harder as her shoulder was suddenly wet by the blonde's tears.

A long time passed after the elevator had arrived in which neither of them moved, they knew if they broke their embrace now it would be to say goodbye for real so they just let it last, warm, comforting and silent.

"I have to go; Fabian's waiting for me at the hotel." Mireille pulled away sniffing and wiped the tears away.

"I know, but I just don't want you to leave…" the black haired girl said holding back sobs.

"I'll come visit you, remember?"

"You'll be in Italy."

"But I'll still love you… Forever." the blonde caressed Kirika's cheek and gave it a quick peck before the girl stepped out of the elevator.

"Forever." Kirika repeated and the door separated them for once and for all.

* * *

"You're finally here!" Fabian exclaimed when she stepped out of the car. "What took you so long?"

"The traffic was awful." she lied coldly.

"Your room is number 355. Tony will take you there." he gestured for his assistant who guided Mireille to the elevator, she was sure Tony hated her, but she didn't know why and she wasn't going to ask, it just seemed everyone around Fabian was full of hatred and sadness in their hearts, the curse of the Fontini perhaps.

"Why did you accept his proposal? Weren't you in love with someone else?" the blonde man asked suddenly.

"Why?" she asked surprised. "Because this is what my parents expected of me."

"You and he are so alike…" Tony sighed.

"Really?" Mireille couldn't help but to sound skeptical. "I don't see how that could be possible."

"Mr. Fontini's parents died when he was fifteen and left him with a long list, there was his whole life, planned, and he's been following that list blindly since then."

"And you've been with him since then too?"

"We were class mates. My family was going through hard times and so he got me a job as his personal assistant."

"It sound like he wanted you close to him." she commented maliciously and he turned away impatiently.

"Your people are a bunch of perverts, Ms. Bouquet."

"_My _people?" Mireille chuckled. "Shouldn't it be _our_ people?"

"What are you assuming, Miss?"

The elevator then stopped and the door opened to the top floor room, the woman thought she was being joked with but then reality hit her that she'd be sleeping with Fabian from tomorrow on, the thought made her sick.

"Your bags should be inside already, tomorrow morning a hairstylist, a make-up artist and a fashion designer should be here to help _the bride_ get ready, if you need anything the family's butler, the same old man who went to your apartment, will be around."

"Okay." she smiled, but he answered with an unfriendly look and her smile widened.

"Have a good night, Ms. Bouquet."

"You too, Tony."

"Don't try being friendly. I don't like you."

"And I know why." she whispered to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, guys! I'm updating sooner this week because I'm going to my grandparents' place today and I'll be back only tomorrow (probably at night) and it would be difficult for me to update then 'cause I'll have to organize my school stuff for Monday... So, here's another chapter, we're getting to the end of the story. Do you think we'll have a happy ending? Please review when you're done. ;)

**_Chapter 18_**

She stared at herself on the mirror, her blonde hair was a mess, wet with sweat and her blue eyes were red from crying, she filled a glass with water and tried to wash away the taste of vomit, that was the result of her worrying too much about the honeymoon and what was supposed to happen by then.

"Ms. Bouquet? Are you alright, miss?" the butler's voice sounded from the other side of the door, Mireille had made her best not to wake him up but have coughing must have been too loud anyways.

"I'm fine." she answered hoping he'd just leave her alone so that she could feel like trash for another hour or so.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks. You can go back to bed." she put a needless emphasis to that last phrase.

"Of course, Ms. Bouquet. Have a good night." and as the old man's steps faded away she started feeling extremely sleepy, she was just too tired to move back to the bedroom so she laid there, on the bathroom's floor, curled up and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Ms. Bouquet?" she opened her eyes with a little difficulty, why hadn't he gone to bed? Damn him! "Excuse me, miss, but the hairstylist is here." the hairstylist was there? In the middle of the night?

"What time is it?"

"I don't know exactly, miss, but it's past lunch time."

"Oh, my gosh!" Mireille got up so fast her headache increased ten times and she had to wait a few seconds before she was no longer dizzy. "I'll be right there."

"I will ask her to wait." the answer was followed by those slow footsteps the blonde was getting to know so well.

* * *

The world moved so fast out of the limousine's window, the sun was setting and Paris would soon be all lights again, Mireille had always loved the nights in Paris, ever since she had arrived there with her uncle all those years ago, but tonight she could feel only sadness and pain and she knew that, when the night was over, Paris would never look the same to her again.

The limo stopped and she struggled a little with the long white dress, even when a young smiling woman, probably one of her bridesmaids helped her.

Mireille walked into a room where she'd wait for a few minutes until everything was ready, there she met all her bridesmaids with gentle smiles and kind words, she had always loved women, that was a fact, they were all so beautiful, so charming and so human, their hearts were always so true and so honorable but the best example of all that was Kirika.

Kirika…

They had met under the strangest circumstances, Kirika had lost all her memories and found Mireille through a music playing clock she had, there had been men after her that day and she had proved to be a first rate assassin despite her young age.

When the blonde first saw her, the loneliness and pain in those dark eyes had not only made her curious about the girl but also been her undoing, after talking appropriately with Kirika, Mireille took the girl to her apartment and watched as she slept peacefully for the first time in what must have been days, the blonde had felt unbelievably peaceful too and… _happy_.

The next day Noir was open for business.

"Mireille…" one of the girls grabbed her arm gently bringing her back from her reverie.

"I know, I'm ready."

"You look beautiful." she smiled at the compliment and followed her bridesmaids through the door as music started playing.

* * *

"Stop!" she yelled at her mind, since the moment she had woke up images of Mireille had been invading her thoughts and she didn't seem to be able to stop it, maybe if she got busy with something, she had to clean her closet but as soon as she'd started she found this box full of stuff the blonde had left behind and went back to her homework, now, five hours later the box seemed to have developed this unbelievable power over her and so she went curiously after it.

Inside there were clothes Mireille probably didn't want anymore, Kirika couldn't help but smell them because even though they had been washed the blonde's scent still stuck to them, it brought tears to her eyes but she wiped them away and continued, sniffing a little.

The next thing she took out of the box was a long old white dress, age had given it a cream color but it was doubtlessly a bride's dress and when she lifted it a letter fell right on her bare feet.

"What is this?" placing the dress on the bed she bent and picked the yellowish piece of paper up, it was addressed to Mireille but it was still closed, had the blonde never found it? Should she open it or send it to Mireille's new address in Italy?

With a ripping sound she opened the envelope, curiosity winning over her sense of right and wrong, the letter read:

_Dear Mireille,_

_I wonder how old you are… I suppose I'm not there with you or you wouldn't have to be reading this letter. The Soldats want you, the claim you are to be one of the chosen maidens, they claim you are to be Noir, but your father and I won't let them have you, we won't let you go through such a painful training… We love you too much for that._

_So, we are in danger and, trying to guarantee our family's safety a little more, we signed this marriage contract with another Soldats' family, the Fontinis._

_If you are in need of this dress now is because you are getting married and all I can say is: Don't marry Fabian Fontini, not because of that contract._

_All you father and I want is for you to be happy, that contract was, I believe, a failed attempt at saving us and protecting you. Always follow your heart._

_Mom_

Kirika looked at her watch, ten minutes before the wedding, Mireille hadn't mentioned a thing about it but she didn't need to, it was all over the papers and she already knew all about it.

She put on her shoes, grabbed her keys and the letter and flew down the stairs running a good part of the way until she got a taxi, she jumped inside and told the driver where to go.

"You going to the Fontinis' wedding?" the man asked as he turned on the engine.

"Yeah and I'll pay you the triple if I get there before it's over!"

"Late, huh? It's been a long time since I stepped on…" he smiled crossing a red light and concentrating on the money he was sure to make.

The girl thought about how beautiful the nights were in Paris, if only she had enjoyed each second of each night she'd spent here to the most… She'd write that in her list for later when she could share all those seconds with Mireille, the woman who had saved her life so many times, every single day she'd saved her from her loneliness and her pain and that was what was truly killing her back then.

What was also playing in her mind at that moment was that she had fulfilled her promise to the blonde's mother and now she was being rewarded, she was being rewarded with the chance to get her love back and she wouldn't waste it, she'd make sure she'd die before she let that happen.

"Mireille, please wait… I'm coming."


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **So... I'm sorry, but this is not the last chapter. XD When I finished writing this chapter I thought: 'Okay, it's over now.' but then I read it and it felt a little unfinished so I wrote another chapter which you're gonna read next week, if you want to that is. And I hope you will. Have a nice reading and, as usual, leave me a review!

**_Chapter 19_**

Everybody got up as the music started playing and turned to the bride, Mireille walked slowly after her bridesmaids, she didn't smile, she wasn't pretending.

Fabian smiled at her when she stopped by him, it was a loving smile but the blonde knew it was a fake, Tony, who was standing behind his boss, frowned at her looking enraged but Mireille smiled sadly in response and he muttered a 'spiacente'* finally realizing that she wasn't much happier than any of them.

She took the arm her soon-to-be-husband offered and they walked to the altar, the audience sat as the priest started talking about the beauties and wonders of the holly marriage.

* * *

When the taxi stopped in front of the church Kirika had already opened the door and was already half in half out of the car, she emptied her wallet on the driver's lap and said a short 'thank you' over her shoulder as she ran to the front door.

The door was extremely heavy and it took her a few seconds to open it, thankfully to her the second door was already open and through it she could see the altar, Mireille kneeled beside Fontini in front of the priest, she looked beautiful but the black haired girl would have time to admire her later.

"Stop the wedding!" she shouted as she ran towards the altar ignoring the confused looks the audience sent her way. "Stop… the wedding…" she panted again when she stopped in front of the marrying couple.

"Kirika, what are you—" the blonde started surprised.

"Get out!" Fabian yelled at her. "Somebody! Security! Someone take her out of here!"

"Mireille, please, read!" Kirika trusted the letter into the bride's hands, looking behind her she could see two big men dressed in black tuxedos approaching. "Read, read now!"

Mireille had never seen the Japanese girl so desperate, she was almost begging her to read that letter… The letter! The blonde opened it quickly, it had no envelope but it was addressed to her.

* * *

"Come with us, young lady." one of the men grabbed her elbow rather gently.

"No, not before Mireille finishes reading that letter." Kirika resisted sounding a lot more confident than she actually felt.

"You've delivered your letter, now leave. You're not welcome here." the other man grabbed her other arm brusquely.

"I am not leaving!" she pronounced each word slowly and convict.

"This is not a request, you're coming with us."

"Wait!" Mireille's voice echoed through the church, she was smiling brightly now, tears clouding her view but not enough to stop from running down the altar and taking the black haired girl into her arms kissing her fiercely.

Kirika moaned at the tongue invading her mouth, the blonde's lips were pressed as strongly as humanly possible against hers as were their bodies, almost a month since they had last had sex and their needs for intimacy had grown and fused into something almost unbearable.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Fabian pushed them apart, eyes diving into Mireille's blue pools.

"I'm not marrying you, Fabian, not now, not ever. It's over."

"But it's your parents' will!"

"That's not working on me again." the blonde smiled placing a hand on the man's trembling shoulders. "It doesn't matter, Fabian. The contract, what has been said and what has been written, it doesn't matter because deep down all our parents ever wanted was for us to be happy."

"You didn't know my parents, Ms. Bouquet. They would have never forgiven me if I had… If I had… Been happy."

"Maybe they did not like it when you told them but they didn't fire Tony, did they?" Fabian looked stunned, his eyes open wide and mouth hanging open. "Sometimes parents want their children to fight them, this way they'll learn and grow stronger."

"You really believe—" he clapped his hand to his mouth as tears escaped him.

"I'm not a mother but if I were that's a way I might think specially knowing how hard the world is on people like us." she smiled kindly as Kirika's hand found hers.

"We are truly sorry for everything, Ms. Bouquet." Tony approached and hugged the weeping Mr. Fontini. "And forever grateful." the blonde man finished in a whisper.

"I hope you two can finally find your way and the happiness you surely deserve."

"Same to you." Fabian gave back the smile to the girls. "Spiacente."*

"Forget about it, just make sure you burn that stupid list your parents left you and write your own." Mireille said in a boss like tone and the two men chuckled.

"That's the first thing we're doing when we get home." Tony said giving the other man a sideways look.

"You're right, you're right." Fabian petted him on the chest. "That list has stayed too long between us."

"Long? It's more like forever!"

The two girls exchanged a knowing smile as they walked away, hugging each other tightly, never caring about the smiles, the whispers, the surprised and disgusted faces the audience made at them.

"You may now kiss the bride." the blonde whispered stopping right before the exit.

"Same to you." Kirika could barely keep herself from laughing, she was just so happy. "You forgot the 'I now pronounce you wife and wife.'"

The answer was a passionate kiss.

***Spiacente = Sorry - Not sure though since I don't speak Italian X/**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Yay! Final Chapter! Let's stop making them suffer! XD For those who are already wondering... No, I don't intend to do a sequel, at least not yet. This chapter is just to "lock with a golden key" like we say here in Brazil since chapter 19 could have easily been the last. Hope you all liked the fic and, please, leave me one last review!

**_Chapter 20_**

"I can't believe we're actually moving…" Kirika commented as she eyed their now empty apartment another time.

"You have to agree with me that refusing Fabian's proposal was impossible." Mireille's voice echoed from the bedroom as she appeared carrying her bags.

"She's right, Kirika. You'd never have a chance like this again!" Tanya who'd come to help them pack placed a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Besides you're leaving me a wonderful apartment…"

"Of course!" the blonde joined her former boss as she laughed, Kirika sighed, she got attached to places quite easily, specially the ones she shared with Mireille, and that apartment held so many memories… "It's gonna be alright, Kirika. We will carry all those moments with us, in our hearts." the blonde said softly as she hugged her.

"I guess you're right." The black haired girl whispered against Mireille's neck.

"Excuse me, girls… I'm sorry, but we have to get going." The red haired woman waited at the door with their remaining bags, the others were already in the car.

"Yeah, let's go." the blonde stepped back wiping away a tear, Kirika grabbed her girlfriend's hand and smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

They entered the plane and looked for their seats, Fabian had insisted that they travel by first class, Mireille thought it was too much but Kirika seemed so excited about it she decided to let the matter drop.

"There's so much space!" the black haired girl stared in awe at the enormous space between their seats and those in front.

"Welcome to the first class!" the blonde chuckled as she sat.

"You were right… Maybe this _is _too much for us."

"Well, I guess I was wrong, we deserve a lot more than this."

"We do?" Kirika looked surprised, it was extremely rare for that woman to accept she had made a mistake and now she was admitting it herself.

"At least _you _do." Mireille smiled.

"You do too." the black haired girl stared at her hands, blushing.

"Please, fasten your seatbelts." a flight attendant told them as she passed.

"It's been a long time since we last traveled…" the blonde stared at her seatbelt absentmindedly.

"We should be glad we made it back alive… from The Mansion." Kirika was looking through the small window as the plane started moving. "So many things happened after that…"

"But they were good things."

"Bad too."

"They turned out well, that's what matters, right?" Mireille felt worried suddenly, worried that the girl she loved regretted ever meeting her, ever joining her in her dangerous career, ever loving her. "Kirika, you… You don't have to stay by my side if you don't want to, you know?"

"If I don't want to?" the black haired girl looked puzzled.

"Do you regret being with me?"

"Mireille, stop." Kirika chuckled. "You're being so… _yourself_! But I don't like it when you're that insecure… I love you."

"I just thought I—." the blonde sighed relieved. "I love you too."

"Look! We are over the clouds."

Mireille smiled, she understood now what they meant about love changing people, she didn't know if she had changed but she didn't care because that seventeen year old girl beside her had, she had learned to appreciate the small things in life, she had opened her heart, she had loved and smiled and that was their biggest victory.

* * *

"Welcome! Mireille, Kirika, welcome to Italy." Fabian greeted them as his employees took their bags.

"Thanks, Fabian. You sure you want us to stay in your vacation home?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have even invited you. I really need someone trustful to take care of that place for me when it's not vacation."

"You coming or not? The car's ready." Tony approached.

"Antonio, you should've been here when they arrived."

"Antonio?" the two girls exchanged a surprised look.

"Tony's my nickname, the name is Antonio."

"A very Italian name." Fabian commented as they turned to go to the car.

"Naturally."

"I'll stick with Tony." Kirika stated matter of factly.

"That's no problem. The only person who calls me Antonio is Fabian anyways."

"Rarely." the Italian business man corrected. "And you girls don't have nicknames?"

"No." they answered together.

"I guess it just doesn't sound good…" the blonde said.

"Keitaro called me Ki'."

"Ki'? Sounds awful, how did you allow him?"

"You're only saying that because you're jealous."

"I'm not!"

"I guess you are, Mireille." Fabian petted her shoulder. "I don't remember Tony ever being jealous of me…"

Tony blushed when he caught the Corsican's smile, she had seen very well just how much he truly cared, he cleared his throat.

"Here we are."

"Get it, girls. We are going straight to your new home."

Inside the car Mireille and Kirika smiled at each other, with new friends and a paradisiacal home their future looked incredibly bright.

**FINAL NOTES: **So, people, this is the end. I'll be working in a new Noir fic soon, a vampire themed Noir fic, since vampires are so... In fashion. I'm a _Twilight, New Moon, Whatever_ hater, the girl I currently love only talks about Edward and Jacob and whoever else there is in that book/movie that isn't female. XD I love vampires though, what they symbolize and all... So keep your eyes open. ;)


End file.
